Just To See You Again
by NinthOrbitz
Summary: A couple months after the Thaw, Elsa decides to finally pay her respects to her late parents alongside Anna. There she learns that the bonds of love and friendship can transcend even death. One-shot containing a tribute song, "Just To See You Again", sung by both sisters in memory of King Agdar and Queen Idun.


It was a gloomy autumn day in Arendelle, and the sky was gray with clouds. It was the three-year anniversary of the day when the late King Agdar and Queen Idun were lost at sea. Two young women wearing long cloaks slowly climbed the hill where a pair of large stone monuments stood, overlooking the forlorn countryside below. Each held a bouquet of crocuses in their hands.

Queen Elsa paused, and Princess Anna stopped behind her. Elsa motioned to her sister, who handed her bouquet to the Queen. Taking a bouquet in each hand, Elsa slowly walked toward her parents' stone epitaphs. Anna kept a respectful distance and looked on. She knew that she was here to lend her sister support, to ensure that Elsa did not have an emotional breakdown that would cause her to lose control of her powers. If she did, Anna knew that she would be there to bring her sister back.

Elsa placed a bouquet in front of the left epitaph first.

"Mama, it's Elsa...I—I'm so sorry that I never came to your funeral, or visited you until now. I really hope that you'll forgive me. I miss your warmth, your gentle words, your kindness and your support, the way you used to read stories to Anna and I before tucking us off to bed... I-I miss you so, so much."

Tears began to stream down her face as she stood on her knees before her mother's epitaph. The air grew noticeably chillier. After she had recomposed herself, she slowly walked toward her father's monument, placing the second bouquet before it.

She allowed herself a lengthy pause of contemplation before speaking again.

"Papa...it's me, your little snowflake, Elsa. I—I want to apologize for everything, for not finding a way to control my powers during those lonely years, for refusing to allow you a final embrace before you departed on your trip..."

She stopped momentarily to wipe a stray tear off her face, then gently placed a hand on the cold stone.

"But there's something I need to tell you, Papa. I have finally discovered how to control my powers. The answer all along was love. Love will thaw... Thanks to Anna, I was able to discover this, and now I know. It was a mistake to keep me separated from Anna all those years, I thought I was going to hurt her, and was so afraid that I refused any sort of contact with her... It's something I regret so, so much. With her help, now I've overcome my fears, and the people of Arendelle love me for who I am. They enjoy my powers, and I'm now mending my relationship with Anna. It will take time, years, to make up for those thirteen years of isolation...but I will do my best to be the best sister I can be, the sister and _friend_ she always wanted. I'm always making time for her every day, no matter how busy I am as Queen. It's not easy being a ruler, but I try my best. Oh, how I wish you and Mama were here to see me now... It's been so, so long..."

With those words, she dropped to her knees and allowed the tears to fall, torrents like the raindrops that were just beginning to fall. Ice was beginning to form around her feet, frost crusting over the soft grass.

Anna walked up to her sister, placing a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa slowly turned toward her sister, and Anna gave her a bright smile, despite the fact that her eyes, too, were wet with tears. She brushed the loose bangs off her sister's face, and Elsa smiled back. Immediately the frost around her feet began to recede and disappear.

The two stood staring at the gravesite in silence, holding one another's hand, the only sound being the soft pattering of raindrops on the ground.

Finally, Elsa drew away from her sister and stepped onto the spot between the two epitaphs. Slowly, she began to sing a song she had written in memory of her parents.

_It's been a long time without you, Mama  
__And you know how much I'd give up just to see you again  
__It was a hard climb but I've made it, Papa  
__Oh, you know how much I'd give up just to see you again  
__Just to see you again_

_Why'd you have to depart so soon?  
__Why'd you have to go?  
__Why'd you have to leave before I could tell you my feelings?_

_And I really don't know how to say them  
__Without feeling much worse  
__I know you're in a better place  
__But it's always going to hurt_

_Move along  
__Give me all the strength I need to move along_

By this time, tears had once again returned to Elsa's face, and she found herself unable to continue as quiet sobs wracked her body.

Anna was quick to console her sister, and she continued the song on Elsa's behalf.

_It's been so long now without you, Mama  
__And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
__No matter what, I vow to love her, Papa  
__Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
__When I see you again_

_We always had a friendship  
__A friendship turned to a bond  
__A bond so strong it'll never be broken  
__And I'll always remember you even though you're gone_

_Carry on  
__I know I need to carry on_

_Come on sis we are a family and family's all that we got  
__Everything you went through I was standing there by your side  
__Now we're gonna be together 'till the day we die_

Elsa smiled at her sister's words. Family was what was most important, and she was glad, so very glad, that she had asked her sister to accompany her during this difficult time. She was the only family she had left in this world. Where would she be without Anna's soft touch, warm embrace, and gentle words of encouragement?

She mustered the strength and the courage to continue.

_So let the North Lights guide the way  
__Hold these memories as you go  
__And every time I cry I know I'm never alone_

This time, Anna joined her in her chorus.

_It's been a long time without you, Mama  
__And you know how much I'd give up just to see you again  
__It was a hard climb but I've made it, Papa  
__Oh, you know how much I'd give up just to see you again  
__Just to see you again_

_Just to see you again  
__See you again_

_Just to see you again..._

With those words, the two sisters cried, taking comfort in each other's arms.

Anna knew her sister needed her shoulder to lean and to cry on, and she felt the same toward Elsa. They were all the family they had left, and she would never let her sister go for nothing. For the rest of her life, she knew that she would always be there for her, to let Elsa know that she loved her.

After the two had stopped sobbing, Anna looked her sister in the eyes. "Elsa, I'm so glad you finally decided to do this. I understand why you weren't able to visit Mama and Papa until now. I'm happy that you were able to put your fear aside to show your love to Mama and Papa. They—they would be so proud of you if they could see you now, Elsa. I know it."

Elsa smiled through the tears in her eyes and hugged her sister tightly, as though she never wanted to let go. "Thank you, Anna. Thank you so much...for everything."

She was so relieved to have such warm and loving company, to be able to grieve together with her sister like she should have done three years prior. All that time they had lost, she vowed to make up. To never, ever hide from her sister again. To always be there for her, be the shoulder to cry on, the voice of reason, the woman she could always count on when she was faced with adversity. For she knew that Anna would be all that and more to her. The least she could do was return the favor.

With the visit to her parents' memorials, Elsa finally knew that the past was in the past, and the time to truly move on to a brighter and better future had begun.

She would share in this wonderful future with her dear little sister, together as friends, hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So as I was listening to the Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth song "See You Again" for perhaps the two-dozenth time, I was suddenly struck with an inspiration that would just not go away. I've always been curious about how Elsa would feel when she finally visited the site of her parents' memorials, so I decided I had to put it down in words, along with an emotional tribute song. It's actually based on the piano demo version by Charlie Puth, although I incorporated some revised lyrics from both songs. Thus this one-shot was born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Frozen _or any of its characters, just the plot.**

**I hope you all enjoy this. Life's too short to always dwell on the past, and the acceptance of a brighter and better future is something that Elsa must go through before she can truly let it go. For love is greater than fear; it is a lone candle that can hold back the darkness.**


End file.
